Terasa Manis, Namun Sejuk
by madeh18
Summary: "Tapi lu tinggal pakai seragam aja sih. Dimulai dari 0 ya." Tawa Karma volumenya bertambah, tanpa menyadari mesin motor Gakushu sudah berbunyi, "Eh tungguin gue, Gakudut!" / Asa(jr)Karu / Slight!Asa(sr)Iso / CollageIndo!AU / [untuk Event Ambalan Koin Receh]


**Ansatsu Kyoushitsu milik Yuusei Matsui.  
**

 **Saya tidak mendapatkan keuntungan bersifat materi dari cerita ini.**

.

.

* * *

.

.

"Sial." Karma menggumam penuh rasa kesal. Entah pada siapa.

Sambil mendorong motor _matic_ merah kesayangannya yang kini _ngambek_ karena kelaparan, ia tak henti-hentinya menggerutu. Sepertinya memang kena 'karma' karena tidak mendengarkan nasehat sang sahabat sehidup semati yang kini beda jurusan.

" _Bensinnya tinggal dikit, Kar. Tuh lihat jarumnya udah di bar merah. Isi dulu yuk._ " Kata sang sahabat yang semalam memboncenginya. Bisa disebut pagi sih karena saat itu sudah sekitar pukul 02.00.

Kenapa bukan Karma yang menyetir? Mabuk? Mereka minum-minum? Duh, bukan. Mereka baru saja _ngopi_ , di warkop dekat kampus, kumpul dengan teman seperjuangan dari kota yang sama. Saling bertukar cerita –lebih tepatnya keluh kesah, lantaran minggu depan UTS atau uang bulanannya yang semakin tidak memenuhi kebutuhan mereka di sini.

Karma menguap lebar di tengah angin malam yang berhembus kencang. _Orang mah ngopi jadi melek, ini anak kenapa malah ngantuk, sakarepmu lah_. Mungkin ini yang ada di pikiran Nagisa.

" _Besok aja, 'Gisa. Gue ada kuliah kok pagi, paling sebelum itu_." Kata-kata ini menjadi bumerang tersendiri bagi Karma sekarang, padahal mereka sempat melewati pom bensin KW sebelum sampai kosan.

Boro-boro ingat bensin motornya sudah sekarat, dia bisa bangun pagi ini saja sudah anugerah terindah. Pukul 07.30 baru bangun, kuliah pukul 08.00. Mana dosennya duda rese. Dan hanya Yuuma seorang yang dapat menaklukkannya.

Yuuma belum masuk ditunggu sampai datang, tak peduli sudah pukul 09.00.

" _Yuuma Isogai_." Karma masih ingat saat sang dosen sedang mengabsen, ketika dirinya sedang nge- _stalk_ instogram gosip, lambe_tumpeh.

" _Yuuma? Belum datang?_ " Tanya Pak Gakuho sekali lagi.

" _Belum, Pak_." Jawab beberapa dari mereka yang masih memperhatikan. Sisanya sibuk sendiri, walau keadaan kelas sebenarnya hening, sunyi, dan sepi seperti hidup para jomblo.

" _Hmm, oke. Kita mulai setelah Yuuma datang._ " Senyum yang terpatri di bibir dosennya membuat merinding seisi kelas sebelum menuai protes. Beruntungnya –mungkin hanya untuk sang dosen, kelas mereka tidak ada kuliah setelah ini.

Lalu, kalau Yuuma sudah datang dari pukul 07.00, sialnya kelas langsung mulai, padahal ia hanya bermaksud mencari tempat pensil yang tertinggal sehari sebelumnya. Sialnya lagi, ia berpapasan dengan Pak Gakuho setelah hendak keluar kelas, mencari sarapan.

" _Wah, Yuuma sudah datang_." Kira-kira begitu lah ucapan sang dosen saat Yuuma bercerita.

" _I-iya, Pak_." Yuuma tersenyum canggung, apalagi lengan kiri sang dosen tanpa sadar sudah merangkul pundaknya.

" _Ya sudah, ayo kita mulai kuliahnya_." Yuuma terpaksa masuk kelas –lagi.

" _T-tapi, Pa-_ " Sebelum Yuuma hendak mengungkapkan aspirasinya, sang dosen sudah mulai mengabsen seperti tidak ada yang salah. _INI KENAPA GUE DOANG YANG KULIAH, MAAAKK?!_ Yuuma menjerit dalam hati, pasti gitu deh.

" _Lo ngga ada hak buat merasa dirugikan! JADI KITA YANG TELAT BROOO masalahnya!_ " Taiga berteriak dengan lantang di kantin saat Yuuma mulai bercerita asal muasal kejadian itu berlangsung. Semoga saja Pak Gakuho tidak lewat saat itu.

Yuuma merasa sangat bersalah. Masalahnya hanya dia yang beruntung melewati tugas neraka akibat terlambat. " _Padahal kita ngga terlambat woy!_ " Taiga berteriak lagi.

Karma pusing, Karma kesal. Ini apa maksudnya? Ini kenapa Karma jadi memikirkan Yuuma dan dosennya yang sinting?

Netra emas Karma memicing, pom bensin resmi masih jauh, pom bensin ecek-ecek belum buka. Gerimis pula. Ah, ini nih yang membuat Karma sulit bangun. Hujan turun semenjak shubuh tadi, dan sisa-sisanya masih ada sampai sekarang. Sepaket dengan genangan air di lubang jalan-jalan yang rusak.

Splash! Splash!

Ngga tau lah suaranya gimana, yang jelas _body_ motornya yang sebelah kanan sudah basah dan kotor. Padahal baru kemarin ia mencuci motornya. Para pengendara motor lain yang tidak tahu diri itu sekenanya ngebut, mentang-mentang bensinnya juga masih pada penuh. _Gue sumpahin kepleset lu_! Karma berdoa di tengah hujan rintik-rintik, berharap dikabulkan.

07.45. Karma melirik jam tangannya. Mati sudah. Padahal Karma sudah rela tidak mandi. Perjuangannya sia-sia. Karma menatap langit. Tanpa sadar pengendara motor dari arah sebaliknya mencoba berkomunikasi, dengan memperlambat laju motornya.

"Woy, ngapain lu? Udah telat kali." Karma sangat mengenali suara ini. Karma segera mempercepat laju tuntunannya. "Heh? Bensin lu abis ya?" Karma kini makin dongkol merasakan nada bicara itu pasti diiringi dengan sengirai busuk khas Pangeran Lipan di kelasnya.

Karma menoleh sedikit.

Cui-Splash!

Padahal ludahnya sudah di ujung bibir, berniat mengejek Gakushu. Tapi Karma tidak sadar berhenti di dekat genangan air yang cukup dalam, dan violaaaa

Air genangan itu mengguyur sebagian wajah dan lengan kanan Karma. Gakushu tertawa mengejek, "Udah ya, gue duluan! Dah!" Tawanya mengiringi suara motor yang kembali digas. "Mobil sial! Gakudut kamfreeet!" Karma mau menangis, tapi tidak bisa. "Ngga bapak, ngga anak sama aja!"

Pak Gakuho yang kini sedang berjalan menuju ruang kelas tiba-tiba bersin.

07.50. Tiba-tiba ada suara klakson dari arah belakang. _Sumpah, ini berisik banget_. Masalahnya jalan ini bukan jalan raya, tapi Karma juga tidak begitu menghalangi jalan. _Masih lebar kali, masnya._

 _Orang yang selalu mengklakson gitu biasanya ngga bisa nyetir tuh. Baru belajar kali._ Pepatah _legend_ sang ayah. Selalu terucap ketika mereka sekeluarga hendak mudik. Ketika klakson yang berbunyi sering kali melebihi daya dukung udara di sekitarnya.

"Apaan sih?" Karma menggerutu lagi sambil menoleh. Padahal ia bisa saja mengecek lewat kaca spion.

Dan benar, Karma menyesal tidak mengecek lewat kaca spion. Seringai lebar menyebalkan terpatri di wajah yang selalu terlihat kurang tidur itu ( _zoom-in_ ke kantung di bawah matanya). Entah ini seringai malaikat penolongnya, lantaran tangan kiri sang malaikat menggenggam botol aqoa 1,5 L yang kini isinya berwarna biru, ala pertamaksss. Atau sebenarnya seringai malaikat pencabut nyawa?

"Mau ini ngga?" Gakushu tersenyum miring tatkala melihat Karma sedang berpikir keras, mempertahankan harga dirinya. "Tenang, Yuuma udah gue kabarin. Dia gue suruh ngumpet di sekretariat BEM dulu. Seengganya bisa ngulur waktu." Tawarnya lagi.

Kalau sudah begini, Karma tidak bisa berpikir dua kali. Memang tugasnya gampang? Padahal hanya terlambat, kuliah pula. Di mana iming-iming sinetron yang mendoktrin bahwa kalau kuliah bisa seenaknya bolos? HOAX itu bro!

"Oke." Gakushu turun dari motornya sendiri setelah Karma memberi lampu hijau. Karma pun segera membuka jok motor, tutup tangki bensin, dan memperhatikan Gakushu dalam diam yang sedang menuangkan bensin.

"Kok lu cocok ya, Shu?" Karma justru tertawa kecil, macam orang tidak tahu diri padahal sudah dibantu sedemikian rupa.

Perempatan siku muncul di dahi Gakushu. "Kalau ini botol bekas sprito yang beling itu, langsung gue pukul ke kepala lu nih."

"Iya, iya _sorry_. Tapi lu tinggal pakai seragam aja sih. Dimulai dari 0 ya." Tawa Karma volumenya bertambah, tanpa menyadari mesin motor Gakushu sudah berbunyi, "Eh tungguin gue, Gakudut!"

Dengan cepat ia menyusul Gakushu yang sudah melaju agak jauh, berdoa semoga ia selamat sampai kelas.

.

.

* * *

.

.

"Karma? Karma Akabane?"

Rupanya Yuuma sudah masuk kelas, karena perjanjiannya hanya 15 menit. Bukannya Yuuma tidak sayang dengan Karma, tapi kalau disengaja terlambat begini rasanya ia tidak enak.

Namun, ini sudah panggilan yang kedua. Yuuma makin merasa bersalah dengan Karma.

"Belum da-"

Brakkk. Suara pintu dibuka agak keras.

"Hadir, Pak." Jawab Karma sambil terengah-engah, kehadirannya diikuti Gakushu.

"Oke, silahkan duduk." Pak Gakuho meneruskan kegiatannya.

Mereka berdua segera mencari tempat duduk kosong. Beruntung NIM (Nomor Induk Mahasiswa) Gakushu agak di tengah, jadi belum terlewat.

"Gakushu Asano."

Tangan kanannya terangkat, "Hadir." Lalu ia mencoba menenangkan detak jantungnya sambil duduk.

Entah apa yang ada di pikiran Gakushu pagi ini, tapi memang kondisinya cukup merepotkan. Sebenarnya ayahnya yang merepotkan, atau Karma?

Suara ayahnya kali ini tidak terlalu ia perhatikan, sibuk memutar pulpennya. Sampai akhirnya ada permen kissu dengan tulisan "Terima Kasih", rasa cherry.

Gakushu segera menoleh ke samping kanan, namun yang ia temui hanya Karma dengan tangan kiri menopang dagu, tatapan lurus ke depan, dan tangan kanan mencatat –entah mencatat apa.

Daripada ia menantang ayahnya dengan cara mengobrol, lebih baik ia menulis untuk menyampaikan hal pada pemuda di sebelahnya.

' Sama-sama. Lain kali jangan begini lagi. :) '

Kini Gakushu melakukan hal yang sama dengan Karma, menggeser catatannya yang masih bersih –selain tulisan untuk Karma, lalu pura-pura memperhatikan.

' OK, Gakudut. Cuuu :* '

Jawaban Karma tiba-tiba membuat Gakushu hampir tersedak permen. Emoticon memalukan apa ini? Padahal sendirinya yang mulai pakai emoticon.

Menuntut jawaban dengan menoleh, lagi-lagi yang ia dapatkan bukan wajah Karma dengan seringai atau senyum mengejek, namun hanya rambut merah Karma akibat menunduk.

 _Ugh, sial. Membuatku malu saja._

Gakushu akhirnya menyerah, apalagi pipinya memanas. Ia abaikan Karma sampai selesai kuliah. Berharap hal ini tidak membuat mereka canggung.

Karena kalau mereka –terutama Karma tidak serius, tidak mungkin responnya seperti itu. Iya kan?

.

.

* * *

.

.

Karma tidak berani mengangkat kepalanya, apalagi sampai mata bertemu mata dengan Gakushu. Namun, daripada dianggap tertidur, ia mencoba tetap memperhatikan sang dosen. Sebisa mungkin tidak melirik ke arah kiri sama sekali.

Saat kuliah selesai, Karma menunggu Gakushu untuk keluar kelas duluan. Tapi si Ryoma kampret merusak suasana. "Karma! Ayo cepetan ke kantin!"

Gakushu belum selesai juga membereskan barang-barangnya. Entah mencari apa. Sumpah, Karma lapar. Apalagi temannya yang lain sudah teriak tidak karuan daritadi. Mau balas teriak tapi tidak mungkin. Masalahnya mereka ada di depan pintu, pintunya di depan sebelah kiri kelas. Artinya ia harus menoleh ke arah Gakushu sedikit.

 _Ah, bodo amat deh._ Karma menyerah, bukan berarti menoleh ke arah Gakushu. Tapi mencoba keluar memutar lewat belakang.

"Karma." Suara ini membuat jantungnya rada berisik, persis tadi pagi.

Karma menoleh mendapati Gakushu mengulurkan tangan kanannya yang berisi satu permen, lalu segera ia ambil.

 _Tulisannya a-_ Bahkan sebelum hatinya selesai bertanya, matanya yang sudah lebih dulu menangkap kata-kata yang ada, seolah menjadi pemicu. Pemicu untuk membuat ia segera berlari meninggalkan kelas.

' _Jadian yuk._ ' Rasa mint.

Pantas saja hari ini terasa manis, namun sejuk.

.

.

* * *

.

.

 **Note:** Apa ini? Roman receh? Atau roman garing? :"""

Tadinya bukan buat event, tapi mungkin ini agak receh. **Mungkin** Dx

Makasih banyak **fumate** untuk eventnya ;D

Maaf banget bahasa campur aduk baku non-baku

Berkenan untuk review? (;


End file.
